


Calm among the Chaos

by Yarol2075



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Hair Braiding, Sad Fluff, Siblings, haircare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarol2075/pseuds/Yarol2075
Summary: Things will be okay for Havoc and Fuse, right?  Fuse need reassuring, and seeks it from Havoc.  She might need some reassuring of her own.





	Calm among the Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> So I head-cannon Fuse as being the younger of the two of them. I'm a bit of a sucker for the Big Little Brother trope, and he just seemed so much like the excited little brother at the beginning of _End Game_

“Uhm?”

“What?!?” Havoc rounded on her brother and found him hovering in the doorway, in his pajamas, holding out the basket he kept most of his hair stuff in.   Fuse must have just washed his hair, as it was a soft halo around his head instead of the protective braids he usually kept it in.

“I, uh, can’t seem to get my hair right,” he said looking at her with scared puppy-dog eyes.

He was lying and she was just about miffed enough to call him on it, but instead the angry energy of being humiliated by the Boss in front of everyone else fled from her.  This was…not a peace offering, there was no reason for that, but a ‘are we gonna be all right?’ offering.  He hadn’t done this in years.

“Oh all right,” she huffed, but there was no ire in it, “Come’re.”

Havoc sat down in a chair and Fuse sat on the floor between her legs after handing her the basket.

She started by just fingering his hair and getting a feel for the state of it.  People didn’t think it, but his hair was so much more delicate than hers.

“Don’t think you been conditioned this enough,” Havoc sighed, “You know you gotta do a better job about it since you’ve been bleaching your hair, dummy,” but there was no malice in her voice, just exasperated affection.

“Sorry, should be stuff in the basket.”

Havoc hummed and looked.  Yes there was a mister bottle that she knew would be a mix of leave-in conditioner and distilled water.  So as she sectioned his hair with pick and comb she also gave it a good misting before beginning to make twists in his hair that she would eventually work in the flat, moderately chunky braids he favored.

It really had been years since she’s last done this, and she realized she had missed it.  It had been a little bubble of safety, warmth and comfort when they had been younger.  Fuse had gotten a lot bigger, but now without his armor on, he seemed small again. 

Fuse was humming.

It took Havoc a moment to place it as the lullaby their Mum only ever seemed to know half the words to.

Their Mum.

Maybe she hadn’t been the best person in the world, but she had always made sure they never went hungry, they never went without a roof over their heads, and if their clothing was patchy, well, Mum knew how to patch’em so they looked cool.  She never raised a hand to them and they always knew she loved’em.   Which was more than Havoc could say about some of the foster parents they were placed with after they had gotten taken away.  There had been some good ones but they never seemed to be able to stay with them long.  After a bit of it, Havoc had decided to take her little brother and take off on their own.

She hadn’t noticed her hands stilling until an uncertain:

“Sis?”

“S’okay, Fuse” she whispered, “just thinking.”

“Okay.”

And she started up again.

When she finished, the last little gold bead-thing capping the end of the last braid, she leaned down and wrapped her arms around Fuse’s shoulders and rested her head on top of his.  His hands came up and rested on her shoulders.

“We’re gonna be okay, Sis, I promise.”

Havoc really wished she could believe that.


End file.
